


Are you sure? (I am most certain)

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Slow Romance, Teasing, gyuhao's there too just squint, seokhan if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: He stares at him still slyly smiling. Chan turns away from the judging gaze and stares at the brick wall, nodding his head in approval as if the wall was a piece of art in a museum. The other male, continues to stare at the younger, the latter trying hard not to look back.“Oppa? Let’s go?”A voice interrupts their awkward atmosphere. The older male turns away from the younger male and towards his sister. He smiles at her so lovingly, like an older brother should.“Leggo!”And the two walks on leaving the other male behind who let out a sigh of relief.“Well that was close.” Chan tells himself. He lingers to the two figures up ahead and slowly walks again hoping not to lose sight of them.





	Are you sure? (I am most certain)

**Author's Note:**

> this was loosely based on AKMU's 200% or at least that was plan then it resulted to this mess, nevertheless enjoy.

 

 

 

Chan was in the cafeteria surrounded by his older friends who two of them were bickering again as always whereas the other was laughing at their situation. He sighs as he plays with the straw on his cola. He lets out another sigh, this time gaining the attention of the three.

 

“Is something the matter Channie?” The eldest of them questions. He looks up to see three pairs of eyes looking at him with concern gazes. “No. I’m fine hyungs. Don’t worry.” He reassures them. “If you’re sure.” The eldest adds. “I’m okay. I promise. No need to be so concern Seokmin hyung.”

 

Seokmin smiles and nods his head not prying any further. But the other two weren’t done quite yet.

 

“Chan’s always secretive.” Minghao mentions. “Our maknae is hiding a secret from us.” He continues.

“What? You’re not hiding anything from us are you Channie?” Mingyu questions.

 

“Ugh…”

 

“But Chan! You trust us don’t you?” Mingyu questions on, feigns feeling in pain. Minghao rolls his eyes.

 

“Well…”

 

“Oh no! He hates us! He doesn’t trust us at all. What have we done wrong? Did we raised him wrong? Chan doesn’t trust us at all.” Mingyu cries onto Minghao’s shoulder.

“Stop moping you big puppy! You’re gonna put your nasty germs on me.” Minghao shrugs the older off him and brushes off invisible dust from his shoulder.

“You’d still hug me though.” Mingyu whines. Minghao just sticks his tongue out at him.

 

Mingyu continues to pout looking at Chan with sad puppy eyes.

 

“Do you really not trust us Chan? Is that why you won’t tell us your secret?” Mingyu pries on.

 

The youngest was left dumbfounded by his hyung’s words and actions.

 

“Now don’t pressure the kid guys. Leave him be.” Seokmin interferes. “He can keep secrets if he wants. He doesn’t need to tell us everything.” Seokmin just gives Chan a reassuring smile.

“Thanks hyung.” Chan smiles back.

 

 

“But really. You’re not hiding anything from us right Chan?” Mingyu questions one more time.

Minghao groans at Mingyu. Seokmin shakes his head at his friend’s antics and Chan just smiles at the older male.

 

 

 

It’s a lie to say that he wasn’t really hiding anything. But it isn’t really much of a secret as well since he just came to realization of it two weeks ago. It’s just he is unsure on what to do with it at the time being.

 

 

 

_He’s in love. He had fallen for one of his classmates. His friend. Now that would have been fine, if not for the fact that said crush thinks he has a crush on his sister. And thus the reason why he’s currently in internal conflict with his self._

 

The day ends as quickly as it has started and before he knew it, class was over and everyone was heading home or to hang out. He packs his stuff hoping to catch up to one of his friends for a quick snack before heading home but somehow fate decided to have change of plans.

 

 

“Hey Chan.”

 

 

He halts his movements and turns to his right to see Hansol approaching him, gummy smiles and all. He melts slightly at the sight.

 

 

“S-Sup?”

“Care to hang out right now? We don’t have homework anyway.” The older offers.

 

 

Chan’s heart speeds up with the possibility of spending a day with his crush. _Just him and me alone_. He gulps and answers an ‘okay’ hoping his breath didn’t get caught by the elder’s presence.

 

 

“Cool! Let’s go?”

 

 

Hansol slings his back pack on walking ahead whereas Chan fumbles to finish packing and quickly grabs his bag catching up to the older’s pace almost tripping if he hadn’t caught himself from falling face first.

 

 

“Woah! Slow down. No need to rush.” Hansol chuckles and Chan just turns beet red.

 

 

 

The two walk side by side in silent, making small comments along the way. Chan feels his heart ready to burst just from the close proximity and glances at the older from time to time.

 

 

“Huh? What’d you say?”

He chuckles before continuing. “I said. You don’t mind picking my sister up from school right?”

 

 

_Sister?_

 

 

“Oh! Y-Yeah. I won’t mind.”

“Good. Coz we’re nearing her school.”

 

Hansol walks ahead nearing an all-girls middle school. Chan follows along, sulking silently by thought that his prospect of going on a date just got thrown out the window.

 

 

Chan stares at the huge building in front of him, at awe by its huge size. The place literally screams private school. Like one of those boarding schools in Europe with its brick walls and all. Not long a few students started to leave the school, seeing as it’s the end of class. Hansol and him stand by the gate waiting for his sister.

Chan couldn’t keep still and glances at the gate from time to time hoping, Hansol’s sister would show up already.

 

His anxiety must have been very obvious since Hansol nudges him on the side. He faces the older who was giving him a sly smile.

 

“Are you that excited to see her again?” Hansol asks.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been staring back and forth at the gates for awhile now.” The older replies. “You must really want to see my sister again.”

“N-No. I…” Chan couldn’t finish his words since the older was looking at him with such teasing gaze and he can’t help but get drowned in those beautiful brown orbs.

“Silence means yes.”

 

Chan broke from his thoughts and turns red from Hansol’s smiling face.

 

He stares at him still slyly smiling. Chan turns away from the judging gaze and stares at the brick wall, nodding his head in approval as if the wall was a piece of art in a museum. The other male, continues to stare at the younger, the latter trying hard not to look back.

 

“Oppa? Let’s go?”

 

A voice interrupts their awkward atmosphere. The older male turns away from the younger male and towards his sister. He smiles at her so lovingly, like an older brother should.

 

“Leggo!”

 

And the two walks on leaving the other male behind who let out a sigh of relief.

 

 

“Well that was close.” He tells himself. He lingers to the two figures up ahead and slowly walks again hoping not to lose sight of them.

 

 

 

He really needs to get rid of his feelings for Hansol and perhaps like his sister instead like the latter already assumes so.

 

 

 

 

 

The three of them hops from one place to another eventually getting tired and hungry from walking around. Hansol’s sister sees a café up ahead and decides to take a small snack break there.

During this whole fiasco Chan’s gaze was always on the older male. Smiling when he was smiling, laughing when he was laughing and falling even deeper for the older. But whenever the older turns to face him during those times he steals glances, Chan quickly looks away and stares at his surroundings although most of the time his gaze falls towards Hansol’s sister which was not intended and when he turns back to the older, said male was smirking at him as if he caught Chan staring at his sister when in reality it was him Chan was looking at. Longing for his attention.

 

 

The three enters the café and was welcomed in by one of the staffs. The interior was simple but enough to attract attention. They were seated near the window area which they didn’t mind one bit.

Hansol was quick to get up and order for them. Leaving Chan and Hansol’s sister alone. Chan panics and wanted to protest but Hansol just gave him a reassuring pat on the back and a playful wink before heading to the counter. Chan fidgets in his seat unsure of what to do now.

 

He looks up to see Hansol’s sister smiling at him knowingly.

 

 

 

“You like my brother don’t you?”

 

 

Chan was caught off guard by her words but he suppose he can’t deny that.

 

 

“Is it obvious?” he questions.

“Oh yeah. I see you stealing glances at him. It’s quite endearing actually.” She answers cheekily.

Chan smiles back sadly. “Well he doesn’t seem to notice it.”

“It’s always like that. When it concerns the two people involve they won’t notice a thing even if it slap them right in the face, yet other people sees it oh so clearly.” She says with enthusiasm.

Chan laughs at her expression. “Hmm… I guess so.”

“Why don’t you confess to him?” she suggests.

“I can’t.”

“Why not? Are you scared or something?”

Chan awkwardly laughs. “Perhaps… Forget about it. Even if I like him he won’t like me. He thinks I like you.”

 

Hansol’s sister eyes widen at that information then laughs it off.

 

“God he’s an idiot!” She chuckles once more. “You know… you should still confess.”

Chan stares at her a bit confused. “I just said he thinks I like you. And I have an odd feeling he set me up today to spend a day with you.”

She sighs and shakes her head in disappointment.

 

“He’s indeed an idiot.”

 

“You keep calling him an idiot. For what? For being concern of his sister’s relationship? I think it’s pretty nice of him, even if it’s a bit awkward for me.” Chan tells her. “I mean not that you’re not nice or pretty. I mean, cause you are. Just that…”

“I get it. I’m not your type. Don’t worry I don’t take offence on it. And besides I don’t see myself dating you anyway. Not that you’re not datable. Matter of fact I don’t see myself dating any of my brother’s friends. That’s just weird for me.” She explains. “Anyway what I’m trying to say is just confess to him. Trust me.” She says with a friendly smile.

 

 

Before Chan could answer Hansol was back with drinks. And their conversation was gone with the wind but not really since she keeps giving Chan knowing smiles. Chan was distracted momentarily when he sees a familiar face at the corner of his eye.

His eyes widen at his older friend who was currently with someone. He was smiling so cheerfully, so sweetly. A smile Chan has never seen before. A smile of a person… _in love._

_So that’s why he didn’t mind me keeping secrets. Cause he was keeping one himself. How Seokmin like of him._

 

 

 

“Chan?” he was woken up from is trance and was met with a concerned Hansol. His brows furrowed and his eyes stuck on him. “You okay? You zoned out there for awhile.”

“I’m fine. I just saw something I didn’t quite expect.” He stares back. Hansol continues to stare, gaze not wavering away from him.

 

 

 

“Well… I supposed I should head home. I still have to study for a quiz tomorrow.” The two’s attention on each other was quickly disrupted and they both turn away from one another. Chan felt his cheeks heat up whereas Hansol seemed normal and turned to his sister.

“I’ll send you home.” Hansol offers as he stands up.

“Don’t!” Hansol was a bit stunned by his sister’s outburst. She pushes him down making him sit again. “I mean. I’m fine. I can go home by myself. The house isn’t that far anyway. Just few more turns ahead. Don’t worry about me and enjoy your date! I mean hang out. Okay I’m leaving now!”

 

 

Before either of them could process her words she was off already. But Chan saw that playful wink she gave him before running off.

 

 

 

_Home?_ Most _definitely not._ She sure knows how to find ways; _just like her brother._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chan and Hansol were left behind making Chan feel nervous again. He was once again alone with his crush, who still thinks he likes his sister. Chan knows he should clarify things for Hansol so that the older male won’t plan unexpected ‘dates’ between him and his sister anymore.

 

 

 

“Ugh…”

“So…”

“You and my sister seem to have a good atmosphere going on earlier. Sorry if I ruined it.”

 

 

Chan glances at the older who was staring intently at his drink. His lips frowning a bit. He takes in a breath and exhales it.

 

 

_It’s now or never!_

 

 

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

“But my sister left.”

“And that’s okay.”

“But don’t you like her? I actually planned this after school hang out on purpose hoping you two would become close after seeing you staring at her from afar last week.”

“I’ve noticed. Actually, we’ve noticed. We knew what you were up to.”

“She knew? You knew?”

 

Chan nods.

 

“Are you mad at me?”

“No. Besides… your sister doesn’t see me as boyfriend material.”

“Oh! I’m sorry to hear that. It must hurt then to be friendzoned.”

“Well… no.”

“But…”

“I never liked your sister that way anyway.”

 

 

Hansol brows furrows and his mouth opens and closes. He’s faced was in confusion. He was in confusion.

 

 

“But I thought…”

“Yeah you thought. Honestly, I like someone else.”

 

 

Hansol eyes widen.

 

 

“Who? Is it someone I know? Coz I really did thought it was my sister coz every time I look at you I caught you staring at her. So I assumed you liked her.”

 

 

Chan chuckles at Hansol puzzled face.

 

 

“Wait… you were looking at me?” Chan questions with a curious smile.

Hansol wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words. “I guess I got caught.” He laughs awkwardly then looks away cheeks turning red.

 

Chan stares at the older male’s flushed face and couldn’t help but think.

 

 

_Could he? Does he? That’s impossible but his actions are telling me otherwise._

 

Then he remembers Hansol’s sister’s words. **Just confess to him. Trust me.**

_Should I? Should I not?_

 

 

 

“Hansol-hyung there’s something I have to tell you.” Chan starts and the older stares at him with a serious gaze waiting for Chan to continue. Chan felt his nerves shaking and he feels anxious but he can’t continue to put this off anymore.

 

 

While Chan was once again in internal conflict, someone passes by them.

 

 

“Channie?”

 

 

He looks up to see his Seokmin hyung looking at him in surprise.

 

 

“Hyung.”

“What are you doing here?” Seokmin belatedly realizes the other male’s presence.

“Oh. Oh! Oh…” In three expression of ‘ohs’ Seokmin seems to have figure the gist of it. Chan also figured out what his hyung was thinking.

“It’s not what you think!” Chan quickly denies, making an X with his arms emphasizing his point.

“I never said anything.” Seokmin replies.

 

Hansol was left staring at the two’s interaction when a voice called Seokmin’s approaching the three of them.

 

“Seokminnie. My shift’s over. We can go oh!” He stops midway and stares at the other two’s presence. “Hansol…”

“Jeonghan-hyung…”

 

Jeonghan stares at the male beside Hansol and smiles.

 

“Chan right?” He questions. Chan nods. “The name’s Jeonghan. I’m Seokmin’s…” He stares at Seokmin for confirmation, the younger male just nods and smiles. “…Partner.” He continues. “As well as Hansol’s closest hyung.” He winks at the younger with that.

“Hello. I’m Chan Seokmin’s friend. Also Hansol’s friend.”

“Friend?” Jeonghan and Seokmin glances at each other, smiles at each other knowingly.

“Well okay then. We really do have to go though.” Jeonghan tells them. “See you around then.” He bids them farewell and

 walks ahead.

 

Chan and Seokmin stared at each other for a moment, Chan eyeing him with _you got some explaining to tell us_ and Seokmin doing the same saying except his eyes is telling Chan _good luck and tell me afterwards_ before Seokmin left.

 

 

“So… you know Seokmin hyung?” Chan asks Hansol.

Hansol nods. “Jeonghan hyung introduced him to me and some friends.”

“Dating?”

 

Hansol nods again.

 

“Hyung never mentioned anything.” Chan whines.

“That’s cause they recently just started this week.” Hansol explains. “I’m sure he plans to introduce hyung to you guys soon.”

“Well… I guess. I’m just glad hyung found someone he likes. We thought he was going to be single forever.” Chan chuckles so did Hansol.

 

“I guess that means your friends and mine are going to meet a lot then. Now that those two are a thing.” Hansol tells him.

“Yeah. I guess.”

 

 

And everything was silent again. Chan was tired of this awkward silence. He couldn’t bare it anymore.

 

 

 

“Hansol…”

 

 Once again the older turns to face him.

 

“I…I…”

 

Hansol was waiting.

 

 

 

“I’d love it if we could go hang out sometimes. Just… the two of us.” Chan tells him, confident in his words. But as time ticks by and Hansol still hasn’t given him an answer Chan’s one time confidence suddenly weakens. And instead he braves himself for a rejection.

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Hansol questions.

“Y-Yes. I am certain of it.”

 

Hansol smiles. “It’s a date then?”

 

Chan blinks and stares at the older trying to process what he just said.

 

“D-Date?”

“You said you were sure. Don’t take back your words okay.” Hansol ruffles the younger male’s hair softly and continues to smile at him.

 

Chan finds himself smiling as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Hansol approaches the counter seeing one of his close friends working.

 

 

“Hey Sol. What can I get for you today?” Jeonghan asks the younger male.

“Something that could impress someone.”

“Hmm… Who’s the lucky person to have caught your heart then?” Jeonghan smirks at him.

 

Hansol eyes widen.

 

“No. Not me hyung. My sister. And… my friend.” Hansol turns his attention towards his sister and Chan who seem to have a nice conversation going on seeing their smiles and all. He felts his heart pang a bit.

 

“Something to make the two important people in my life happy.” He continues still staring at the oblivious couple.

 

Jeonghan follows Hansol’s gaze and took notice to who the boy was staring at. His eyes stared at the younger male up ahead. Then he looks back at Hansol who was still gazing at them from afar.

 

“You know Sol. Your eyes look at him like how Seokmin looks at me.”

Hansol faces the older puzzled. “What are you saying?”

“That maybe you should stop using other people as means to cover your true feelings.” Jeonghan tells him as he places a few drinks on the tray.

“I’m not covering my feelings. Also I didn’t order this.”

“You never ordered anything. I just gave you something so that you won’t look like a fool standing here for no reason. Now go before I take back these drinks and leave you with nothing.” _Before you continue staring at them like a fool._

“I’m going. I’m going.” Hansol rushes as he carries the tray with drinks heading to their table.

 

 

Jeonghan looks at the younger male and sighs.

 

“He really needs to confess.”

 

 

 

The bell rings indicating a customer Jeonghan welcomes said customer just to stop and smiles brightly at the person who just entered.

 

 

“I think I came too early.” He sheepishly smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s okay. My shift’s over in 30 minutes anyway. At least I get to spend it worthwhile now that you’re here.”

 

Seokmin just smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> you actually read it? thanks. it's my first time writing chansol and i plan to write more just to fill up the tag also i had to put my other ships in there coz underrated ships/rare pairs are the sweetest of pairs. also i'm sorry if it's not that great i just write for enjoyment and i proofread everything myself.
> 
> -KAYE :3


End file.
